Breaking the Habit
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: She was tired of fighting. She gave it all up and returned grudgingly to her old home, only to find a surprise and another battle she had to solve. Only to fall in love and start the beginning of a family. Oneshot.


****

Breaking the Habit

__

By Tenshi no Yupiteru

A pair of white wings had sprouted from her back and she had flown here. White hair surrounded her in soft waves, covering her delicate-looking body. Why she had come here, she did not know, but she had. She decided it was because she wanted to walk into town and not look suspicious. Even though in the back of her mind, she knew that somebody would recognize her.

Silver eyes unblinking stared ahead of her. The thick, black line with a yellow faded center line. Her mind was in a whole other dimension as she thought of where the road headed towards.

Her old home.

Juuban, Japan.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Where it all began.

Where they all met.

Where they all became friends.

Where they all went to school.

Where they spent the last six years of their lives living.

The town that had forgotten them.

They did not want to remember their heroines. Their heroines did not want to remember them either it seemed.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

She was sick of fighting. She was sick of being alone. It was "Destiny" they would die. It was "Destiny" that took her family and friends from her. It was "Destiny" who made her who she was.

Her white hair.

Her silver eyes.

Her lithe frame with a slight built from training and fighting.

A celebrated warrior.

A legendary dead princess.

A magnificent goddess.

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

As she walked through the town, people's heads turned.

Whispers filled her ears.

_"Isn't she the one?"_

"Isn't she Sailor Moon?"

"I thought we got rid of her!"

Her silver eyes turned on them. They narrowed into a glare as if on cue, the people found something fascinating with the ground, and she continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Several teenagers thought it would amusing to gauge her reaction to their taunting and teasing.

The major over heard the commotion and burst out of his office. He was shorter than she was, by at least six inches. He was fairly plump and his dress suit appeared to be too tight around his body - to her, it looked like someone had wrapped him in saran wrap. He had beady brown eyes take were narrowed and his mop of brown hair was messy and greasy looking - she guessed he never washed his hair. Spectacles were perched on the top of the rim of his chubby nose. His shrill, annoying voice screeched out, "What's going on?"

**"LEAVE _ME _BE! I _DO NOT WANT _TO _ARGUE! I CAME _TO VANQUISH_ YOUR DEMONS _AND_ THIS _IS HOW _YOU _TREAT _ME! YOU_ ABANDONED _ME_, YET _I_ NEVER ABANDONED _YOU_!" **was the deafening scream from the lady. She turned to the major.

"You… you started this… you bastard! You took my friends away from me, turned by family's back on me and the town you _RULE _is nothing short of a paradise; whose citizens are absorbed in their own selfishness!"

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Then someone quickly and sharply knocked the town's heroine out cold.

Silver eyes fell into a deep trance as her body gave into the darkness.

Then several people took her to the edge of town.

When she awoke, she continued her walking, clearly remembering what had happened.

"Worthless slaves…"

She couldn't take much more. She had walked for days. Almost entire two weeks. But it was all the same to her.

Walk twenty miles, stop.

No charity.

No food.

No water.

No shelter.

Walk another twenty miles, stop.

Hiding.

Walking through destroyed cities.

Cry.

Walk some more.

Then a light.

She knew it lead to a house; more of a mansion, sitting on the top of the hill. But she couldn't steady herself.

She struggled for consciousness.

__

'NO!' her mind cried.

Her body gave into the overwhelming pain being emitted from the house.

That's how the five found her.

In a lifeless position on the side of the road.

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

The angel.

The destroyer.

The silencer.

The warrior.

The solider.

Blonde and aquamarine blue.

Chestnut and violet-lavender.

Deep auburn-brown and emerald.

Onyx and deep obsidian.

Chocolate and Prussian blue.

Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo Maxwell.

Trowa Barton.

Wufei Chang.

Hiiro Yui.

The five who saved her from her final damnation. The five who should have never been involved in the war.

The war was between Chaos and herself. A simple argument. A full-scale battle is what had become of a simple, stupid argument. The entire thing was known to the mortals living on Earth as the "Eve Wars."

Five innocent children who had been robbed of their innocence at such a young age.

She blamed herself.

And for them, she wept bitter tears.

Tears of melancholy.

Tears of sorrow.

Tears of regret.

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

"It's all my fault…" her voice faltered. "If only I hadn't left… If only I wasn't so selfish…"

Her leaving had forced her precious twin baby brother to become a soldier. It was all her fault. She wiped a stranded tear from her face and determinedly decided she was going to be happy. Her baby brother had been so surprised to see her, she had nearly been strangled to death. These were the things she missed most - his bear hugs. Even though it appeared that he wasn't all that muscular, he had a deathly grip. She let out a choked laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Quatie… deeply sorry I put you through all that… the least I can do is make you happy…because I don't what's worth fighting for anymore…"

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

As his older sister, she made a vow to make him happy. Even if it meant destroying the walls she had put around herself to become a ditz. The way she had pretended to be after she was adopted. And slowly and reassuringly, she opened the five ex-soldiers hearts up.

She enlisted Duo's help.

He had dubbed it "Mission: Love Operation;" but she had shook her head and told him not to mention it to the others.

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

She had to unleash Quatre's love, or it would tear his heart to pieces and destroy him mentally and physically.

She had to get his other half to admit he was in love with her baby brother.

Or all would be forsaken.

She smiled as she thought back on it. It had been highly amusing experience and she was content knowing that her two worlds blended into one that she could live in as herself.

She had revived Aino Minako; Ai no Megami, Sailor V, Sailor Venus; otherwise known as the current Queen Viinasu Aphrodite Freya of Kinsei (Venus); her dubbed-myself-your-twin. Of course when Mina-chan came, the two of them revived Mizuno Ami, Mizu no Megami, Sailor Mercury, otherwise known as the current Queen Maaykurii Athene Chishiki of Suisei (Mercury); Ami-chan's girlfriend, Mako-chan, Kino Makoto; Kaminari no Megami, Sailor Jupiter, the current Queen Yupiteru Flora Arashi of Mokusei (Jupiter); Mina-chan's girlfriend, Rei-chan, Hi no Megami, Sailor Mars, and otherwise, the current Queen Marusu Ares Honoo of Kasei (Mars); Ten'ou Haruka, Kaze no Megami, Sailor Uranus, the current 'King' Tennous Uranus Kaze of Tenousei (Uranus); and Ruka-chan's girlfriend, Ten'ou Michiru Kai'ou, Umi no Megami, Sailor Neptune and the current Queen Nepuchuun Poseidon Neion of Kaiousei (Neptune); their adopted daughter, Tomoe Hotaru, Takai, Hakai, Saisei no Megami, Sailor Saturn, Chinmoku no Kyuuseishu and the Princess Sataan Persephone Hotaru of Dosei (Saturn) and their last beloved friend, Mei'ou Setsuna, Mirai no Megami, Sailor Pluto, the Time Guardian and the current Queen Puruutoo Chronus Setsuna of Meiousei (Pluto).

Mina-chan, Duo-kun and herself had cooked up several plans that wound up being dead ends.

The first plan was just a movie, and of course, only Quatie and Fei-kun would be watching it. Mina-chan had decided on a horror flick and of course, Quatie attached himself to Fei-kun and buried his face into the other man's arm, when the really gruesome scenes came up. Of all the stupid things Duo-kun could've done, he accidentally walked in during the middle of the movie and told them that dinner was ready.

The second major plan that had sort-a-kind-a-but-not-really-worked was when they had all the house members; with the exception of Quatie and Fei-kun, dress up as things that usually wouldn't… like she had dressed Quatie up as prostitute-version-of-Relena Peacecraft and Duo-kun had dressed Fei-kun as Hii-kun and they put those two in Quatie's room… she had dressed up as a baby and Hii-kun was also baby and they put themselves in the old nursery… Mina-chan and Rei-chan were dressed up as slutly-maids… Mako-chan was dressed up as a clown as was Ami-chan… Michi-chan was dressed up as painting and Ruka-chan was the painter… Duo-kun had gotten Tro-kun to dress up as a Ken-Barbie's-would-be-husband and Duo-kun had dressed himself up as Barbie… It had been quite funny.

Then Mina-chan had decided it would be amusing to see Haruka-chan's, Rei-chan's and Makoto-chan's reactions to Wufei's negative female comments and justice rants. Of course, the three had ended up beating the living daylights out of the poor justice-freak-warrior, but never-the-less, they had made a message clear to him: being in love with the same sex was nothing to be ashamed of.

Makoto-chan had Ami-chan, Haruka-chan had Michiru-chan, Rei-chan had Minako-chan. But she didn't have anybody but her friends and only brother.

All that mattered was the person you loved, loved you in return.

Then the justice-freak had admitted his love towards her baby brother. Surprisingly enough, Fei-kun had cornered Quatie and then smacked lips with Quatie. Quatie then asked what was going on and Fei-kun had been broken hearted until Quatie had told Fei-kun he had feelings for him, but he hadn't been sure if Fei-kun had feelings for him, and then Fei-kun had admitted he had been in love with the blonde for a quiet awhile, but scared to admit it.

Then Duo-kun had admitted his feelings to the silencer. Surprisingly enough, Quatie and Fei-kun had been the ones to come to her for help with their plan. She had agreed on the condition that they take her shopping. Reluctantly, they had agreed; because it was well-worth it in the end. Fei-kun had 'picked' on Duo-kun for being shy and not admitting his love, leaving Duo-kun in tears and of course, Quatie had known for awhile that the silencer held feelings for the self-proclaimed Shinigami, and he had planted Tro-kun in the middle of Duo-kun's path back to his room. Tro-kun had helped Duo-kun come out with what he was crying about and had offered to beat the crap out of Fei-kun, only when Tro-kun and Fei-kun were in the middle of their play fight, Duo-kun cut in and told Tro-kun it was alright that Fei-kun picked on him. Of course, Tro-kun took it the wrong way and Duo-kun chased after Tro-kun and told him that he was in love with him, not Fei-kun.

They had all found happiness and their soul mates.

She, herself, was doubting about having another relationship; only because it meant sharing secrets that had forever scarred her. But Mina-chan had proven her wrong.

Mina-chan had made her realize how intense feelings were. Sure, Mina-chan had a girlfriend; Rei-chan, but it wasn't the same between a woman and a man.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

She didn't even know where to begin.

He had made her felt all the things she thought she would never feel again.

Giddy, childish, happy, serene, loved and so many other things. The list could continue on forever.

She just hoped she was his peace-of-mind and made him feel something other than loneliness.

She would never known she was his sanity, the reason he lived and breathed, but somehow, she seemed to know that she was his everything the way he was her everything.

They both had experienced too much loneliness in their lives and didn't need any more.

Both of them had endured countless hardships.

But neither of them had any experience in dealing with children.

She knew that they had just gotten married, but were they ready to deal a little one of their own?

Sure, she had seen Ruka-chan and Michi-chan take care of Hotaru-chan. Of course she had laughed and giggled and teased Taru-chan whenever Ruka-chan scared off another one of her boyfriends and she wondered if he would do that if they had a baby girl.

But it would be a child of her own.

Of course, her wonderful friends agreed to have children with her new family. Ami-chan had agreed to have Duo's child and Mako-chan had agreed to have Tro-kun's child. Rei had agreed to have Quatie's child and Mina-chan had agreed to have Fei-kun's child.

She could only giggle as she remembered Rei and Makoto being pregnant. What hadn't they done to destroy something?

Would she be like that during her pregnancy?

As expected, Ami-chan had a healthy baby girl. Duo-kun and Tro-kun had settled on naming the little girl Duet Tora Maxwell-Barton, during the giving birth part, Ami had swore every cuss word she had known possible at Duo-kun and Mako-chan had sat laughed her rear-end off until she went in labor. Mako-chan had threatened the very existence of Tro-kun, which hadn't surprised Ami-chan, but Ami-chan offered her moral support through the whole thing and had helped delivery the baby. Mako-chan had wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise, and it was, it was a baby boy, which was named Kioku Yoshiko.

Next to give birth was Rei-chan. Mina-chan had trouble breathing during Rei-chan's labor because she kept laughing so hard because Rei-chan was threatening Fei-kun's life, and it wasn't even his child, it was Quatie's baby. Ami-chan also helped Rei give birth to healthy baby girl. Quatie had wanted to name the baby after her, but she protested until he agreed not to name the baby after her. Fei-kun hadn't wanted to name the baby Kiseki Tenshi, but Rei-chan had threatened his existence again if he didn't agree with the name. Fei-kun reluctantly agreed when he caught Quatie crying and the two agreed to have the official name be Kiseki Ying Fa Tenshi Winner-Chang.

Two days later Mina-chan gave birth to the biggest surprise - twins. Only Ami-chan had known that Mina-chan was carrying twins and that was because Ami-chan was the physician in the household. Two healthy baby boys. Mina-chan had told both Fei-kun and Quatie that each could pick out a name and she would decide which order. Quatie had chosen Kichou, meaning precious and Heiwa, meaning peace. Fei-kun had chosen Xiaolang, and Ryuu, meaning dragon. Mina-chan had decided the youngest boy was to be named Kichou Ryuu and the elder boy was to be named Xiaolang Heiwa.

Duet Tora had turned three years-old three days ago. Following his sister, Kioku Yoshiko turn three the same day. A week later, Kiseki Ying Fa Tenshi had turned three and was mighty proud of the fact she was older than her brothers. Kichou Ryuu and Xiaolang Heiwa turned three years of age two days after their sister.

Duet Tora had waist length light blue hair and violet eyes. Taking after her father, Duo-kun, she wore her hair in two braids and got him up every morning by bouncing on her fathers's bed until one of them would braid her hair. Duet Tora took after her mother, Ami-chan, by learning quickly, wanting to learn and loving reading; but there's where the lines between her and her mother ended. She loved pranks like her father, Duo-kun, but only liked talking if she was reading a book out loud to either of her fathers or either of her mothers, it seemed she had picked up on that habit from Tro-kun.

Kioku Yoshiko was almost the exactly opposite of his sister. He had a mix of green and brown hair that he wore like his father, Tro-kun, and emerald eyes that matched his mother's, Mako-chan. Kioku took on pulling extreme pranks like his other father, Duo-kun, but he had a tough side when it came to his sister; Tro-kun and Duo-kun guessed that Mako-chan had probably showed him some defense moves too. He also took on the dislike of school from Duo-kun, but instead of liking to read, he liked playing with chess.

Kiseki Ying Fa Tenshi was a interesting little girl. She had bright blonde hair and violet eyes. She threatened to hurt anyone who dared to put her hair up in a "baka" style. She always stepped on Fei-kun's foot when he said "baka chibi onna" or "baka onna" and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him and run around the house until she ran into her bedroom. She took after Quatie for the most part, because she was an empath and she loved strategizing how to avoid Duet and Kioku's pranks, how many times running around the kitchen would slow Fei-kun and how to pretend to be completely innocent, with the help of Mina-chan, who was also helping her with her modeling skills.

Kichou Ryuu and Xiaolang Heiwa were carbon copies of each other. Both had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. They mimicked their father by saying "baka" and "onna" however didn't say it around their sister because they knew she would chase them around the house. For their third birthday, both received fake swords from Mina-chan and priest robes from Rei-chan, who was teaching both of them and Kiseki to be fortune tellers as well as priests/priestess. Mina-chan had taught them how to play video games and Fei-kun absolutely hated it when they started it because he claimed it reminded him of "Maxwell."

She sighed and remembered that she had bought Duet a book on mythology; and Ami-chan had added their stories as Sailor Senshi to the book, Kioku had received book full of noise makers to drive everybody nuts, Kiseki had received a real-looking bow with suction darts on the arrows, Kichou and Xiaolang had gotten matching squirt guns . The noise makers and squirt guns were courtesy of her husband. She chuckled at the thought of an annoyed Fei-kun and Duo-kun. Her laughter resounded like chimes, or so her husband said.

Her white almost-see-through night gown fluttered around her and danced in the wind with her silver tresses. She was leaning against the railing thinking; just thinking. She smiled as she heard the glass balcony door creak open and two strong arms wrap themselves around her. And she had yet to tell him.

His voice had lost most of his monotone after they had started dating, but traces of it still lingered. It never entered his voice when he whispered, "Ai shiteru, koi…"

She giggled like a giddy school girl seeing her crush walk down the hallway. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck; burying her face into the crook of his neck. She softly cooed, "Ai shiteru, Hii-chan…" as she gently caressed his rough face with her delicate fingers.

He kissed up and down her slender neck and she giggled again.

"Before we continue, Hii-chan…" her voice trailed off, "what do you think about starting a family?"

Her husband replied with, "I'd love to start a family with you, Ser-chan."

She gave him a full-hearted smile, "Good. Because you're going to be a Daddy!"

He gave her a small smile, "A Daddy, huh?"

"Yup," she grinned cheekily, "I'm two months pregnant!"

He captured her lips in a butterfly kiss and tightly held on to her. She responded to his kiss and clutched him just as fiercely.

"What are we going to name the child?" he inquired, his Prussian blue orbs staring down into her light sapphire orbs.

She smiled, "I don't know. We'll think about that more when the time comes, ne?"

He nodded, scooped her into his arms princess-style and walked back into their room at the end of the Winner Mansion.

"I'm sure we will, koi…" was his reply. "But for tonight, we're breaking the habit of watching their kids. They can do that while we spend some quality time together…"

She giggled again, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.


End file.
